Deities
Deities are a race of all-powerful immortal beings that hold authority in the pantheon or religion they established or belonged to. While majority of them are benevolent, and seek to better the lives of humans, some are neutral or malevolent towards humans. Many of them existed before the creation of the universe, and even had a hand in creating it. Many malevolent gods had a taste for human flesh and often fed on their sacrificial tributes to maintain their power, and will often accept tributes like virgin sacrifices or animal sacrifices. History At various points in time, or possibly simultaneously, the gods started to appear. Over time, they formed their own collective pantheons and religions amongst the humans, which attracted many followers across the Earth. These deities were worshipped for centuries, and in some cases, millennia. Through tributes they receive more power. However, the majority of them lost at least a significant portion of their followers when the Abrahamic faiths arrived. Thus, the deities were left without worshippers, which weakened some of them. Nowadays, most deities are scattered across the world, underground or in disguise, either by single worshippers and minor cults. Notable Deities Akkadian Pantheon * Adad - God of Storms * Ashur - God of the Wind * Anu - God of Heaven * Enki - God of Crafts and Intelligence * Ereshkigal - Goddess of the Underworld * Inanna - Goddess of Fertility and Love * Nabu - God of Wisdom and Writing * Nanshe - Goddess of Social Justice * Nergal - God of Plague * Ninhursag - Goddess of the Earth * Nintura - God of Agriculture * Shamash - God of the Sun * Sin - God of the Moon * Tammuz - God of Food and Vegetation Aztec Pantheon * Quetzalcoatl - God of the Wind * Xipe Totec - God of Fertility and Sacrifice * Mayahuel - Goddess of Maguey * Tlaltecuhtli - Goddess of the Earth * Centeotl - God of Maize * Chalchiuhtlicue - Goddess of Running Water * Tezcatlipoca - God of Night * Tonatiuh - God of the Sun * Tlaloc - God of Rain and Storms * Chantico - Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes * Xiuhtecuhtli - God of Time * Huehuecoyotl - God of Mischief * Mictecacihuatl - Goddess of the Underworld * Mictlantecuhtli - God of the Underworld and Death * Ixtlilton - God of Medicine and Healing Canaanite Pantheon * El - God of the Harvest * Baal - God of Storms * Dagon - God of Fertility and Grains * Moloch - God of Fire * Kotharat - Goddess of Marriage and Pregnancy * Marqod - God of Dance * Nikkal-wa-Ib - Goddess of Orchards and Fruit * Attar - God of the Morning Star * Anat - Goddess of War and Strife * Yam - God of the Sea * Mot - God of Death * Resheph - God of Healing and Plague * Qadeshtu - Goddess of Love * Ishat - Goddess of Fire Celtic Pantheon * Dagda - God of Fertility and Agriculture * Ana - Goddess of Prophecy and Wisdom * Esus - God of Sacrifice * Aengus - Goddess of Love * Morrigan - Goddess of War * Brigid - Goddess of Healing and Springtime * Lugh - God of Craftsmanship * Maponus - God of Music * Nuada - God of Healing * Belenus - God of the Sun * Nehalennia - Goddess of Seafarers * Medb - Goddess of Connacht * Cernunnos - God of Nature * Ceridwen - Goddess of Poetic Inspiration * Brigantia - Goddess of Rivers Chinese Pantheon * Bai Zhong - God of Agriculture * Chih Nii - Goddess of Spinners and Weavers * Zao Shen - God of the Kitchen and Abundance * Feng Po Po - Goddess of Winds * I Ti - God of Wine * Kuei Hsing - God of Tests and Exams * Kuan Ti - God of War * Chu Jung - God of Fire and Executions * Lo Shen - Goddess of Rivers * Pa - Goddess of Droughts * Hu Tu - Goddess of the Earth * Cheng Huang - God of Walls and Ditches * Lei King - God of Thunder * Ma Ku - Goddess of Spring Egyptian Pantheon * Amun - God of the Wind * Ra - God of the Sun * Osiris - God of the Underworld * Isis - Goddess of Magic * Horus - God of the Sky * Bastet - Goddess of Home and Cats * Hathor - Goddess of Love * Anubis - God of Embalming and the Dead * Seth - God of Chaos * Apep - God of Destruction and Darkness * Nephthys - Goddess of Bandages * Thoth - God of Knowledge and Scribes * Sekhmet - Goddess of War * Ptah - God of Craftsmen * Seshat - Goddess of Wisdom and Mathematics * Maat - Goddess of Truth and Justice * Sobek - God of the Nile Greek Pantheon * Zeus - God of the Sky and Thunder * Hera - Goddess of Women and Marriage * Poseidon - God of the Sea * Hades - God of the Underworld * Demeter - Goddess of the Harvest * Hestia - Goddess of the Hearth * Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt * Apollo - God of Music and Healing * Aphrodite - Goddess of Love and Beauty * Hephaestus - God of Fire and Blacksmiths * Ares - God of War * Hermes - God of Trade and Commerce * Athena - Goddess of Wisdom * Dionysus - God of Wine and Ecstasy * Atropos - Goddess of Fate * Lachesis - Goddess of Fate * Clotho - Goddess of Fate * Gaia - Goddess of the Earth * Ouranos - God of the Sky Hindu Pantheon * Brahma - God of Creation * Shiva - God of Destruction and Meditation * Vishnu - God of Preservation and Protection * Kali - Goddess of Time and Power * Ganesh - God of Wisdom and New Beginnings * Durga - Goddess of War * Lakshmi - Goddess of Wealth and Prosperity * Krishna - God of Compassion * Saraswati - Goddess of Music and Art * Ushas - Goddess of Dawn * Indra - God of Death * Rudra - God of Storms * Prithvi - Goddess of the Earth * Soma - God of the Moon * Ratri - Goddess of Night * Agni - God of Fire * Aranyani - Goddess of Forests Inca Pantheon * Viracocha - God of Storms * Inti - God of the Sun * Mama Quilla - Goddess of the Moon * Pachamac - God of the Earth * Supai - God of Death * Copacati - Goddess of Lakes * Mama Qucha - Goddess of the Sea * Kon - God of Rain * Chasca - Goddess of Dawn * Mama Pacha - Goddess of Fertility * Ekeko - God of the Hearth * Mama Kuka - Goddess of Health * Apu - God of Mountains * Catequil - God of Thunder and Lightning * Mama Killa - Goddess of Marriage * Cavillace - Goddess of Virginity * Illapa - God of Weather * Mama Oello - Goddess of Spinning and Weaving Japanese Pantheon * Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun * Susano - God of the Sea * Jorojin - God of Longevity * Benten - Goddess of Luck * Inari - God of Rice and Fertility * Raijin - God of Thunder * Izanami - Goddess of Death * Izanagi - God of Life * Ame-no-Uzume - Goddess of Dawn * Hachiman - God of War * Fuijin - God of Wind * Konohanasakuya-hime - Goddess of Mount Fuji * Uke Mochi - Goddess of Food * Tenjin - God of Scholarship * Ugajin - Goddess of Fertility * Kojin - God of Fire * Kuebiko - God of Agriculture * Suijin - God of Water Mayan Pantheon * Alom - God of the Sky * Ixtab - Goddess of Suicide * Camazotz - God of the Underworld and Bats * Chaac - God of Storms * Chin - God of Homosexuality * Ek Chuah - God of Human Sacrifice * Ixchel - Goddess of Medicine * Kars - God of Fitness * Xquic - Goddess of the Waning Moon * Cizin - God of Death * Colel Cab - Goddess of Bees * Ah Mun - God of Corn * Cabraken - God of Mountains * Kinich-Ahau - God of the Sun * Votan - God of War * Acan - God of Wine Norse Pantheon * Odin - God of Royalty and Wisdom * Frigg - Goddess of Prophecy and Wisdom * Thor - God of Thunder * Loki - God of Fire * Skadi - Goddess of the Hunt * Njord - God of the Sea * Freyja - Goddess of Love and Fertility * Balder - God of Light and Purity * Hel - Goddess of the Underworld * Gefjon - Goddess of Plowing * Freyr - God of Weather and Fertility * Tyr - God of War * Bragi - God of Poetry * Vidar - God of Vengeance * Sif - Goddess of the Harvest * Idun - Goddess of Youth * Heimdall - God of Guardians Roman Pantheon * Jupiter - God of the Sky and Thunder * Juno - Goddess of Women and Marriage * Neptune - God of the Sea * Pluto - God of the Underworld * Vesta - Goddess of the Hearth * Ceres - Goddess of the Harvest * Venus - Goddess of Love and Beauty * Diana - Goddess of the Hunt * Phoebus - God of Music and Healing * Bacchus - God of Wine and Ecstasy * Minerva - Goddess of Wisdom * Vulcan - God of Fire and Blacksmiths * Mercury - God of Trade and Commerce * Mars - God of War * Janus - God of New Beginnings * Terra - Goddess of the Earth * Caelus - God of the Sky